Guerra De Guerras
by ThingsUnderTheWater
Summary: In our time humans are slaves and there barely that lives, Vampires are the dominate species. Right now we are at war with the Lycans. We build walls over our homes to keep them out, Vampires are the ones that rule the world and make rules. For millions of years Vampires and Lycans have been dying by each other from such bloody wars to be the only species on this planet.
1. The Underworld

Guerra de Guerras

Chapter 1 – The Underworld

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a Vampire, my father Charles and my mother Renee gave birth to me 2 million years ago. I am a Princess and my husband Prince Edward is my husband. Every Vampire has a different scent that match there mate. In our world females are not allowed to mate unless its with out mate that we was born for. Males are very possessive and dominate over there mates, plus stronger. Females are known to be submission and to give ourselves to our mates. Once we have first eye contact with our mates for the first time its like love at first sight. Everything around you stops, once it happens the mating dance begins. Vampires are able to give birth there are millions of us everywhere, but our capital is Haven were the King and Queen lives. In our time humans are slaves and there barely that lives, Vampires are the dominate species. Right now we are at war with the Lycans. We build walls over our homes to keep them out, Vampires are the ones that rule the world and make rules. For millions of years Vampires and Lycans have been dying by each other from such bloody wars to be the only species on this planet. The humans decide to be on our sides because we was able to treat them better then a Lycan, they are known to be violent and out of control.

I opened my eyes feeling small kisses on my shoulder and Edward naked body pressed against. I knew Edward was ready for round 2. "My love, I know your awake" He said softly. I suppress my moan trying to still make it like I'm asleep. He always liked me playing games like this. I kept my eyes closed feeling him breathing in my scent. "I love you." He moaned.

I smiled in lacing my hand through Edward's hand that was around my waist. "I love you to." I smiled turning around straddling his waist. I looked into his eyes seeing my past threw his eyes. We been together for 2 million years and I still never got tired of him. Every since we was little kids he was always protective over me and possessive over me. He is the love of my life.

I felt his hand grip of my breast tightly earning a moan from me. "We can't do this. You have a council meeting in a few minutes" I said pressing my lips to his to mines. "I know they won't care if I miss one" he said huskily biting down on my nipple. I moan leaning my head back. "No we have to stop, Its about the Lycans" I said. He growled. "Don't talk to me about them."

"I'm sorry, but we need to get dressed. Your mother wants to talk to me, I have a feeling its about not giving her a grandchild yet" I smiled. He chuckled. "Don't let her push you into anything you don't want to do my love." He smirked. I pressed my lips to his. I got of him wrapping the sheets around. "Go, now. I don't want my father to yell at me for keeping the future king away from his duties." I whispered in his ear. I felt smile against my cheek kissing it softly. "Yes dear."

I watched him get off the bed naked as the day he was born placing on his clothes and cloak. "Have fun talking to my mother" He smiled kissing my forehead. He walked out the door leaving me to get dressed. I sight to myself missing him already. I quickly placed on my blue dress leaving my chamber walking bare feet to meet his mother. I reached the east wing of the castle seeing his mother reading quickly to herself. "Elizabeth?" I said softly. She turned her head to me smiling brightly. "Hello dear! Come, come. Sit next to me dear." She smiled kissing my cheek. "There something you been wanting to talk about to me?" I asked nicely. She smiled. "I looked over you examination and guess what! Your pregnant!" She smiled holding my hand tightly . I looked at her with wide eyes.

EPOV

"Hold you tongue Calais! You do not hold any lead here we do as King say!" Matthew yelled. I sight listening to them yell over about the Lycans. I glared at the council members can't believing I left my mate to listen to this shit. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Prince Edward I say we do this my way. I think your father would lead us to our death if we don't fight" He said calmly. "Calais, I say we do as what my father asked. We stay behind the walls, we have been fighting this battles for millions of years. Nothing new will happen." I snared glaring at him. "I say we listen to the king" Mark said quietly. "There is no reason to fight, the king knows best." Elisa said coming over to me kneeling down on her knees to kiss my hand. I looked at her smiling softly kissing her forehead.

I heard Calais sight. "If that is what you wish." Calais said angrily. I heard Tanya hiss. "Really, you think we should let them tear down our walls instead of fighting. We are not weak!" She yelled. I felt myself gaining another headache. "Tanya if your here to start conflict please leave now." I hissed. She back down quickly feeling my glare at her. "Yes, Prince Edward" She said quietly.

"Monica tell my father we have chosen our decision." I said. She nodded exiting the room quickly. I looked down at Elisa again. "Brother do you think Father decision was wise?" She asked softly. "I truly don't know." I said softly holding her hand. "Go find your mate. I need sometime to think." I said letting her hand go. "Should I go and get Bella?" She smiled kissing my cheek. "I know you miss her." She whispered looking into my eyes.

I left the council room to go see my mother knowing that she was with my mother. I was about to enter the room until I heard talking. "How am I going to tell Edward! I not ready to carry a child." I heard sniffing.

"Oh dear, everything will be perfect. I know Edward wants kids with you and only you."

"Yeah, but to much is going on right now to have a child! I can tell he already stress out and now where going to have a child. There a war going on!"

"Oh shh child! There has been a war going on for millions of years. Ever since I was a little girl. Just tell Edward he is your mate and you know he will understand."

"Yes my love, my mother is right" I smiled. Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "You heard all of that." She said wiping her tears. I smiled nodding. I wrapped my arms around her hushing her. "I'm truly happy that were going to have this child my love." I smiled kissing her forehead. "Everything well be alright." I smiled kissing her soft lips. "Lets go back to our room, bye mother" I said taking Bella hand leading her to the west. When we reached our room I shut the door leading her backward to our bed.

I pressed my lips to her softly feeling her tongue trace my bottom lip, I opened my mouth letting my tongue stroke hers. I heard her moan I pulled back kissing her neck to untie her dress. I watched it slip off her dress standing there naked and bare for me to look at. I pressed her against the bed leading kisses down to her pink harden nipple. "Edward... you have to much clothes on" she moan pressing her lips to mines hard. I felt her rip my shirt while biting my bottom lip, she nipped it hard releasing blood from my bottom lip. She looked up at me whimpering. "Go ahead my love, drink from it" I said huskily

I moan feeling her take my bottom lip between hers sucking, I pulled my pants down leading my erection against her swollen glisten lips and thrust forward.

I felt her dig her nails in my back as bit her neck sucking her blood. All around us you could hear or moans and groans as I thrust into her faster. "Yes! Edward faster!" She moaned leaning her head back into the pillow. I picked up the pace feeling her hips move against mines. I growled feeling her clench around my member cumming on my member. I release into her after 3 more thrust. I rolled us over so that she was on top to rest against my body. "I love you Edward" She said softly. I kissed her forehead whispering it back to her.

I heard a knock at our door. I rushed at our door in vampire speed putting on my cloak as I looked back seeing my wife covered by the sheets sleeping. I opened the door seeing Elisa with fear into her eyes. "10 Lycans has reached the castle" She said. I rushed her into the hallway with her hushing her. "Are the guards fighting?" I asked angrily. She nodded. "Yes, but I fear there not strong enough. Remember our best guards are out fighting in the war. Our new guards are new and not that strong she whispered." She looked at me getting on her knees. "Please forgive me, but its my fault they got in" She whimpered kissing my hand. "Please forgive me!" She begged kneeling her head on the ground. "I will take any punishment you give me!" She begged. I hushed her lifting her off the ground kissing her forehead. "It's okay we all make mistake. I'm taking you back to your chamber and don't come out until I say so. No one must know what you have done today! Do you understand?!" I said. She nodded wrapping her arm around my neck. I placed her on her bed. "I'm going to go and get Stefan. Right now you need comfort." I said kissing her forehead one last time before leaving her chamber.

I reached back to my chamber seeing Isabella still sleeping. I put my clothes and cloak back on. "Edward? Is there something wrong?" She asked softly. I walked over to her stroking her cheek. "Shhh go back to sleep my love. You and the baby need to get rest" I said softly kissing her lips softly. She moaned kissing my chin. "Not now my love, I have things I have to settle." I said quickly. "Bye my love," I said rushing out the room.

I reached the front door of the castle. "What is going on here!" I yelled, 3 vampires was holding back a Lycan. "We killed the others Prince Edward" Calais said. "We must find out who let the Lycans in and punish them!" He yelled. I glared at him. "Kill the Lycan and met me in the council room." I snared leaving. I sat down in the throne room thinking. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. "I think I have a clue" I heard seeing Tanya closed the door to the throne room.


	2. The Arguement

Chapter 2 – The Argument

BPOV

I woke up after a couple of hours wondering were Edward was. I heard a knock at my door as I sat up putting on my dress. "You may enter." I said softly. It was Elisa smiling at me. "Hello, Isabella" She smiled coming over to hug me. I hugged her back kissing her cheek. "I was wondering if you let me help you get ready and help you tame this wild hair." She giggled stroking my hair. I smiled at her nodding my head.

"Bella, you know you truly have some beautiful hair." She smiled brushing it. "You will never need it to be curled" She giggled. I smiled at her looking into the mirror. She was right I had wild curly loose hair. Big curls framed my face. I knew I was always beautiful and I took pride in that. "I'm glad you never cut your hair its coming over your butt now" She smiled. "Your right, but do you think its needs to be cut?" I asked her nicely. "No! Don't ever cut it. Its to beautiful to be cut my Princess." She said kissing my cheek and walked me to my door.

I hugged her tightly telling her I was going to look for Edward. "Edward is in the council meeting room." She said softly. "I bid you good evening Princess" She smiled walking off. I walked to the council room hoping the members wasn't inside, knowing how Edward hated other males looking at me. He always made sure to keep me by the females. I opened the door seeing Tanya on Edward lap grinding against him. I always knew that Tanya was his mistress when I went away to visit my mother and father, but I never thought that I would actually see it happening when I was home. I quickly left the room closing the door loudly behind me.

I walked down the halls quickly looking for Elisa. I knocked on her door to see Stefan open the door. "Oh hello, Stefan is Elisa in there?" I asked softly. He smiled nodding. "Yes, Princess. I'll leave you to talk to her." He kissed my cheek telling me that everything was going to be okay. I thanked him. I rushed over to her hugging her tightly as I felt tears pool in my eyes. "Whats the matter Bella?" She asked softly. "I seen Tanya and Edward together!" I cried out hugging her tightly. She hugged me back fiercely. "It's going to be okay." She kissed my forehead. "Don't worry ill go talk to him right now! I can't believe he would do that to you when your actually home or even at all!" She screamed. "You know he loves you right? You are his mate she is just a whore who can't keep her legs closed." She snared.

I went back to my room after Elisa had comfort me. I seen Edward sitting down on our bed looking at me with worried eyes. "I was worried about you. I looked all around the castle for you." he said walking over to me. I felt his hand stroke my cheek, I slapped his hand away from me. "Don't touch me! I seen you with that whore!" I hissed baring my fangs. I was angry and I didn't want him to touch me. I turned to walk the bedroom when I heard a growl. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your husband!" he snared turning me around roughly gripping my chin hard. I slapped him across his face before I could think of what I had done I felt his hand back slap my face. I felled to the ground letting my hair cover my face. It was rare when he would strike me because it was rare when I disobey or disrespected him. I whimpered trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to look at him because I knew he would be angry. He never felt pity for hitting me.

I got up quickly from the ground exiting at the bedroom. I quickly exited out the castle front door to the carriage to go visit my mother. "Where to Princess?" the man asked. "To my mother and father home please." I said softly.

I felt tears come down my face the whole entire ride back home to my mother and father castle. I missed my home. I was the only child and I was often spoiled. We reached the front of the castle to see my mother with tears in her eyes lifting up her dress to come run to me. I jumped out the carriage hugging her tightly. "I'm so sorry dear, but your father not here right now" She said sadly. "Its okay mother I just wanted to talk to you anyway." I said softly. She hugged my tightly entering the castle. "So darling what is that you want to talk about?" She asked pouring herself a cup of blood. "I seen Edward with his mistress and when later on I slapped him and he strike me back." I said softly. I heard my mother gasp stroking my hair. "You can stay as long as you want." She said hugging me. "Mom you know he going to come here to take me back like he always do." I cried wiping my tears. "I don't want to go back and I'm pregnant! He going to be angry that I left and I didn't tell him. Please don't let him take me back!" I begged.

I laid down on my bed in my old bedroom. It looked the same I knew my mom was torn when Edward took me away from her when I was only 13. Edward was millions of years older then me and had been waiting for me for a very long time. For years he didn't let me leave the bedroom thinking that I was going to leave. He knew I was beautiful and always kept me on a tight leash. So knowing that I left knowing that there was a war going on he was likely going to punish me and Elisa for not watching over me.

I heard noise coming from outside my window to see Edward stepping out the carriage looking angry and cruel. He looked up coming eye contact with me glaring deadly at me. I felt myself hold my breath. I didn't want to leave and I was scared to go home with him. I heard shouting downstairs. "Please don't take her away from me! She doesn't want to go back home!" I heard my mother begged. "She is my mate and she coming home rather she likes it or not!" He snared. I felt myself panic. "You can't take her away from me again! You never let me see her! She feels prison! Let her stay here." I looked down at my mother seeing her on her knees. "Isabella come down here now!" He yelled. His yell was loud it echo out through the whole castle. I felt shivers down my spine. I walked slowly down the stairs as tears felled from my eyes.

Edward rushed over to me inhaling scent. "It's time to go home Isabella. You had your fun." He said sternly. He held my hand as I whispered bye to my mother. I sat down in the carriage I felt Edward lips next to my ear. "If you felt you was prison before wait until you get home. Surely Isabella you know already your punishment for disobey me" He snared gripping my hair tightly.

"Please stop Edward!" I screamed. I felt him grip my hair as he thrust into my tight butt hole. I cried out in pain hearing him moan into my ear having my back pressed against his chest. "Please!" I begged feeling him pinch my nipple hard as he thrust into me harder. "Promise me you will not disobey me again!" he snared gripping my hair as he thrust harder. I heard his skin slap against mines. This wasn't about pleasure it was about pain. I felt like he was ripping me another whole his member was to big for this. "I promise!" I screamed. He empty himself inside of me getting off of me quickly.

I laid there panting softly. I heard the water turn on in the bathroom. "Stand up Isabella." He said sternly. I stood up in pain walking slowly to him. He lift me into the warm bath water washing my body. "Did you touch any man?" He asked. "No" I said softly. He scrubbed my body hard making sure I was bright red and that my hair was washed 5 times. "Up" he said. "I need to dry you now" He glared at me as I stand up ready for him to dry me.

I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "I'm to angry at you to feel bad. So tears won't get you anywhere." He hissed. I sniffed as he walked me slowly back to the bed to but my night gown on. "Its daylight outside and you need to sleep." He said softly. Before he put my night gown on he kissed my belly then my lips. "I love you Isabella." He said lovingly stroking my cheek. "I don't love Tanya. She means nothing to me. Your my mate, my wife and my soul. Please remember that." He smiled kissing my forehead.


	3. The Conflict

**TPOV**

I loved feeling Edward member inside me. "More Edward! You feel so good". I moaned feeling him thrust faster inside of me. I tried pressing my lips to his But he moved and turned his head. I held back my tears as he empty himself inside of me. "Tanya I need to tell you something." He said seriously as he moved himself off of me. "What?" I asked. "Bella is pregnant, I'm finally going to be a father and I won't have time for you. I won't you stay away from Bella like you have been" he said putting on his clothes. I hissed at him. "You just fucked me and tell me that she pregnant!" I snared covering myself up with the sheets. "I should be the one to bare your children! I love you! She is to young!" I screamed. Edward didn't look at me. "You are not my mate, but just a release when Bella leaves. She is the love of my life! If you ever talk rude about her I'll whip you in front of the whole court!" He snared leaving my chamber.

When dinner time came Elisa and Elizabeth looked at me with disgrace as Edward stroke Bella cheek kissing her lips. I felt angry seeing the love he gave her. "Hello Prince and Princess." I smiled kindly at them. "hello Tanya, you may start eating" he said not looking at me, but bella eyes.

Bella didn't even look at me or touched her food. "Bella you need to eat for our child. I know your hungry, love." he said softly kissing her cheek. "I'm can't eat when she sitting at this table. Please excuse me,but I'm going back to my bed. I feel sick." she snared. Edward glared at me while Elisa stared daggers at me.

"I'm retiring for the night" Edward said softly going for his wife. Later on that night I walked out my chamber towards Bella and Edward's room. I wanted to see if they got into a heated argument. I pressed my ear to there door hearing groans and moans. "I love you Bella" I heard Edward moan. I back away from the door looking underneath to see a crack into there bedroom. Bella was ridding Edward leaning her head back while Edward brought her head back up for a passionately heated kiss.

I held my tears as I ran back to my room. "hello Tanya." I heard. I turned around seeing Elisa stand there with a smile. "I wonder how Edward will feel about his whore once he finds out you been watching him make love to his wife!" she snared walking away. I held my breath praying to god she wouldn't tell.

EPOV

I ran my hand threw Bella hair whispering loving words in her ear as she laid on my bare chest. I felt her move when I started rubbing her back. I quickly got underneath her to meet Calais in the council meeting room. I kissed her forehead walking out our chamber.

I sat on my throne listening to Calais talk. "I found out who let the Lycans in, it was Elisa. I believe she should be punished." he said sternly. I ignored him seeing Elisa enter the room. "what is it Elisa?" I asked. "can I talk to you privately?" she asked softly. I nodded dismissing Calais.

"I seen Tanya watching you and Bella in your chamber last night." she said softly. I growled. "Go fetch Tanya for me!" I yelled. Elisa quickly ran out. I pinched the bridge of my nose to hear my angel sweet voice. "Edward, where were you. I looked for you when I woke up." she frowned. I wrapped my arm around her whispering in her ear. "I'll talk to you soon,but I want you to go back to oh chamber now." I said. She pouted when I gave her a kiss goodbye.

"You may enter Tanya." I said. I saw her shaking as she took closer steps towards me. "Is it true that you was watching me in my chamber?" I asked sternly. "Yes. I just wanted to see, but then I seen you and Bella..." she looked down. I sigh. "tanya I told you already I do not love you!" I yelled.

"you are nothing to me, but a quick fix." I glared at her.

"I have never had a mate before and that's all I they want. I'm tired of being alone and see everyone in love." she said sadly. "I love you Edward. I feel like your my mate and it hurts to see you with someone else." she cried. I walked passed her not wanting to look at her anymore. I walked back to my chamber seeing no one was inside. "Bella, are you here!" I said. There was no answer. I felt a growl build up.

"Where is Isabella!" I yelled. "she inside talking to your mother" a maid servant. I rushed to the east side of the wing. I knocked on my mother to see a maid open it up. I walked in seeing my mom brush her hair while Bella was asleep. My mom smiled looking at me. "I'm so glad that Bella pregnant. She finally giving me a grandchild." she smiled. "Bella truly has beautiful hair." she was off the bed pulling me by the fire. "Your father is coming back home from Sarcar. He truly happy that he going to be a grandfather." she hugged me cupping my cheek I'm so proud of you." she smirked.

"what's the matter?" she asked "I thought Isabella left me" I said softly. My mother stroke my cheek. "she would never leave. She talked to me about Tanya... I know your a Prince and you have needs, but your hurting her" she said softly. "go take Isabella back to your chamber and just love her. She miss just being you and her." I sigh picking Bella up and taking her back to our chamber.


	4. The Problem

EPOV

I felt Bella stir in the bed. "why must you always disobey me?" I asked running my hand through her hair. I kissed her neck softly sighing to myself. "What do you want me to say? I feel neglect that you find comfort in her. I am your wife!" she glared at me, moving away from my touch. "I told you already I'm not in love with her!" I growled getting off the bed.

I seen her curly locks bounce as she got off the bed walking pass me to the door. "please don't try to stop me. I just need some air. If you want me I'll be in the garden." she said softly walking out. I gripped my hair watching my love leave me behind. I walked angrily to Tanya chamber banging on her door. She opened her door looking at me with wide eyes seeing my lips curl up into a snare. I struck her upon her face seeing her fall to the ground. "every time Bella moves away from I'll struck you upon your face so you will feel the pain I feel when she leaves! You are no longer my mistress and If you even try to seduce me you'll be off the council member! Do you understand!?" I snared, seeing her wipe her tears. "yes, I understand" she said quietly. I walked away from her straight to the garden to see Isabella.

BPOV

I sigh sitting down in our meadow. This was the place it was just us being Bella and Edward and not Prince and Princess. This was the place we made love and just talk to each other with no worries. There was many of times I wanted to escape and just leave the castle, but I could never leave Edward It would cause to much physical pain. We wasn't allowed to be such far distance without causing the other pain... I sat down smelling a rose just losing myself into the forest sounds.

"Love, are you out there?" I heard. I spun around to come face to face with Edward. I stared into his green eyes when he finally pressed his lips to mines. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I promise I won't hurt you again" he said softly kissing my neck and chin. I stayed quiet stroking the back of edward hair. He took my hand leading us back to the castle to our chamber.

I felt Edward pick me up and place me on the bed softly. "Bella please say something." he said stroking my cheek. "Edward I really don't know what to say to you. I'm tired of acting like you did nothing wrong like you didn't hurt me. I know a lot of males have mistresses,but I thought I was god enough for you." she turned her head away from me. "I guess I was wrong." I said softly turning my head away from him. "please stop hurting me, because it's killing me inside."

I felt him kiss my neck softly trailing slowly to my ear brushing his lips softly against my hair breathing in my scent giving me affection and reasurents of his love. "I am truly am sorry, my love" I heard him say softly whispering it in my ear. He laid down behind me cupping my body against his.

TPOV

I sigh to myself wondering what Edward was doing with Bella. He had finally gave me away I was no longer

Mistress! I couldn't believe this I was the most wanted in the whole castle. I was pure and I give myself to him because I loved him. If anyone knew what I was doing giving my body away instead for my mate I would be surely killed. For some reason I felt Edward was suppose to be my mate. I felt so close to him.

I walked down the castle to west hallways to come up on Edward kissing Bella neck. "hello Prince and Princess" I said kindly. Edward just nodded his head while Bella removed herself from Edward arms and left. "I thought told you that I don't want anything to do with you! Your ruining everything and I don't need distractions" he snared. I paused looking at him."I'm pregnant.." I said softly looking him in the eye. He backed away from me slowly. "Tanya I assure that is not my child. You may leave the castle and never come back that child your carrying is not mines." he glared

"Edward what are you talking about your my first and the only man that I have ever slept with!" I told him soothingly stroking his arm. He quickly removed his arm growling at me. "Your not my mate and you told me you can't conceive! Did you lie to me to have my child!" he snared walking closer me. "You conniving bitch! You have truly have ruined my future and life! Where not even mates you shouldn't even be able to have my child!" he took deep breaths pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please leave and never come back. You will not make a fool out of me. I promised Bella I wouldn't hurt her and this would kill her to know your carrying a child. She would find out soon if you stay. No one will ever know about this, that your carrying a child!" he growled. I looked at him with wide shock eyes. I couldn't believe those words came out his mouth. "I am your mistress! I'm carrying your child and you are with that bitch you so call mate!" I screamed in his face.

I felt his hand grasps neck squeezing it tight. "I should kill you right now and rip that child out of you!" he snared. I looked into his eyes seeing them pitch black and crazed. "You are not my mistress!" He growled out "Your off the council. You may leave!" He glared at me. I walked away from the hall hurrying to my room wiping my tears as I walked along. I thought he would chose me over her. I knew I wasn't pregnant because I couldn't have kids unless the person was your mate.

I packed my stuff hoping to come back with a plan to get rid of Bella. Edward was my mate rather he knew it now or later. He was going to be mines rather he liked it or not.

EPOV

I sigh running my hand through my hair watching Bella sleep. I knew that I would never tell bella that Tanya was pregnant or Bella would feel that Tanya is my mate to. .

Not in a million years since someone had two mates. My mother told me about the story how his first mate, his true love killed herself seeing her mate make love to the other. It had truly destroy her, making her crazy. Soon after he killed himself to be with her.

Having two mates causes to big of a conflict. I had to make sure they stayed out of sight of each other. I felt no love or pity for Tanya. I knew I could never love her or the child. That child was a mistake that was never meant to happen. I had to get rid of Tanya and the only way for that is to kill her.


End file.
